combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Liveandie/2 years now. A reflection.
I have played CA for almost 2 years now on my Liveandie Acct. July 25, 2010 (I have played CA a lot more than 2 years but I never had a solid Act till this one. ) I have seen changes come and go and seen all types of errors and brilliance by nexon. Now I want to compare my thoughts of what I remember from 2 years ago + till present day. First of all the Balance of power has COMPLETLY shifted. There was not that much imbalance 2 years ago between GP and Nx players. You still had to have a lot of skill even with gp weps. However as time went on it became all too clear to me that there was simply too much imbalance. This gap has been growing and growing and growing. The gp nx gap was the main reason i switched from elim to quarantine. It was just too great. How am I supposed to survive against all those Nx epic weapons with my crappy pem ak-47. Oh of course I could "overpower" everyone with my "skill" but really all in all I wanted a fair advantage everyone having the same amount of access to weapons. So I switched over to quarantine. At this time it was STILL imbalanced but I did what I could. I mean all nx ppl had access to at the time was 1. Recon (so a +5 speed advantage over Light ) 2. (Frag NHL ) and additonal frag grenade 3. Skull Bandana ( +2 really from cowboy ) 4. (Patriot Mask ( +10 SP and +10 Hs over Cowboy ) . 5. Oh wait I was a FRICKING SGT FIrst Class at the time so nxers had No rank req. (but then again thats true for all nx gear/weps) . So basically I only had light vest advantage ( which I didnt buy) and nothing else. However I still had rpg,law (2 slot backpack) and mines and regular nade . So its "Balanced" at first (except those 5 THINGS i mentioned.) and my life is good. Im killing zoms with rpg and law. Then one day Nexon releases M79. I thought it was cool how they made a GP wep. But then of course nexon realeases something for nxers the I have played CA for almost 2 years now on my Liveandie Acct. July 25, 2010 (I have played CA a lot more than 2 years but I never had a solid Act till this one. ) I have seen changes come and go and seen all types of errors and brilliance by nexon. Now I want to compare my thoughts of what I remember from 2 years ago + till present day. First of all the Balance of power has COMPLETLY shifted. There was not that much imbalance 2 years ago between GP and Nx players. You still had to have a lot of skill even with gp weps. However as time went on it became all too clear to me that there was simply too much imbalance. This gap has been growing and growing and growing. The gp nx gap was the main reason i switched from elim to quarantine. It was just too great. How am I supposed to survive against all those Nx epic weapons with my crappy pem ak-47. Oh of course I could "overpower" everyone with my "skill" but really all in all I wanted a fair advantage everyone having the same amount of access to weapons. So I switched over to quarantine. At this time it was STILL imbalanced but I did what I could. I mean all nx ppl had access to at the time was 1. Recon (so a +5 speed advantage over Light ) 2. (Frag NHL ) and additonal frag grenade 3. Skull Bandana ( +2 really from cowboy ) 4. (Patriot Mask ( +10 SP and +10 Hs over Cowboy ) . 5. Oh wait I was a FRICKING SGT FIrst Class at the time so nxers had No rank req. (but then again thats true for all nx gear/weps) . So basically I only had light vest advantage ( which I didnt buy) and nothing else. However I still had rpg,law (2 slot backpack) and mines and regular nade . So its "Balanced" at first (except those 5 THINGS i mentioned.) and my life is good. Im killing zoms with rpg and law. Then one day Nexon releases M79. I thought it was cool how they made a GP wep. But then of course nexon has to realease something for nxers MZP-1. wow 2 more ammo really? Fine nexon fine at least its not that imblanced.... (then they released KDR VISION '''( yeah its GP now thank god but b4 it sure wasn't). At this point Nexon increased exp and gp for quar by 250 %. No way was I leaving. They also lowered the spec requirments (it would not have mattered I reached 1st lt from CSM in about 1 month) So I tried spec. I mean at first it wasnt going to be permanant. I bought 30 day spec weps and such. But when I played 30 days without spec afterwards. I saw how hard it was to compete with all the nx weaponers. So I had no choice but to switch permantaly so far to spec. It made more gp and exp than gp frerunner. Then they released '''X72, then they NERFED specs (which was stupid cuz the weps are still the main reason why everyone hates specs) Nexon didnt TELL us they were nerfing them but I knew what they were going to do. This was the only time i ever bought nx. Then nexon nerfs mei and deckland.. (who the hell is going to use mei just cuz she looks "good". OH WAIT its a FIRST person shooter u dont even get to see ur self.... -4 speed man who wants to be mei.) Then Legion (i ban minigun in my rooms so Legion is banned as well why should specs and not freerunners pay) now, Striker and Crusher Mutagens. Sigh nexon why why why. You really leave me no choice but to desert the whole game. I dont want to have to kik EVERY SINGLE nx user who uses Muties. My conclusion is that I have no option but to flee this game. I am still going to be active but im going to try TF2 and Blacklight. Sigh Nexon you have corrupted this game 4ever. It has been a great 2 years. But this last month has made me extremely pessimistic about the future of this game. = = Category:Blog posts